No Disintegrations (EotE FFG)
No Disintegrations, to publikacja do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games, którą wydano w 2017 roku i jej autorami są Leonard Balsera, John Dunn, Jordan Goldfarb i Jason Marker. Zawartość *Bounty Hunters at The Edge *Bounty Hunters In The Galaxy **Common Bounty Types ***Government Bounties ***Criminal Bounties **No Blasters! ***Codes of Conduct ***Competition and Cooperation *Chapter I - Hunters for Hire **The Long Arm of The Law **New Backgrounds ***In It For The Money ***Lawbringer ***Thrill of The Hunt **Bounty Hunter Obligations **Predatory Species ***Clawdite ***Devaronian ***Kalleran **New Specializations ***Martial Artist ***Operator ***Skip Tracer **New Talents ***All-Terrain Driver ***Bought Info ***Coordination Dodge ***Debilitating Shot ***Good Cop ***Grapple ***Hard-Boiled ***Hindering Shot ***Informant ***Iron Body ***Martial Grace ***Mind Over Matter ***Offensive Driving ***Overbalance ***Overwhelm Defenses ***Parry ***Planet Mapper ***Precision Strike ***Precision Strike (Improved) ***Precision Strike (Supreme) ***Reconstruct The Scene ***Shortcut (Improved) ***Street Smarts (Improved) ***Unarmed Parry **Bounty Hunter Motivations **Bounty Hunter Signature Abilities ***Signature Ability Breakdown ***Signature Ability: Always Get My Mark ***Signature Ability: Unmatched Devastation *Chapter II - Guns blazing **New Weapons ***Energy Weapons ****Precision-X Marksman Rifle ****Subduer-9 Riot Blaster ***Other Ranged Weapons ****Firecaller Light Flame Projector ****Grapnel-Harpoon Launcher ****Nova Design Impact Repulsor Cannon ***Micro-Rockets ****Anti-Armor ****Explosive ****Flechette ****Incendiary ****Ion ****Micro-Rocket Custom Attachments ****Micro-Rocket Launcher Pistol ***Melee Weapons ****Czerka "Peacekeeper" Stun Baton ****Ion Pike **New Armor ***Armored Drop Suit ***Hunter's Trophy Armor ***Mandalorian Armor **New Attachments ***New Weapon Attachments ****Marked-Target Firing Lock ****Shock Pulse Emitter ****Under-Barrel Micro-Rocket Rack ***New Armor Attachments ****Integrated Holsters ****Micro-Rocket Armor Mounting ****Repulsor-Assisted Lifting ****Tracking System **New Gear ***Tools ****Bioscan ****Holonet Homing Beacon ****Rocket Boots ****Tracker's Goggles ***Illegal Equipment ****Com-Scan ****Holographic Disguise Matrix ****Saline Pump ***Drugs and Poisons ****Sleeppack ****Sulfur Inhaler **New Vehicles ***Speeders ****XL-3C Guardsman Patrol Airspeeder ****Model 90 Ranger **New Starships ***Starfighters and Patrol Boats ****Aggressor Assault Fighter ****Mandalorian Protectorate Starfighter ****G-1A Heavy Starfighter ****Kihraxz Light Starfighter ***Freighters and Transports ****Lancer-class Pursuit Craft ****YV-666 Light Freighter ***Capital Ships ****C-Roc Gozanti-class Light Cruiser **New Starship and Vehicle Attachments ***Containment Field ***Enhanced Prisoner Lockup ***Minelayer ***Space Mines ****Concussion Mine ****Connor Net ****Firecracker Mine ****Gravity Mine ****Ion Mine ****Seeker Mine *Chapter III - Thrill of The Chase **Integrating Bounty Hunters ***Off The Hunt ***External Affiliations ****Guilded Bounty Hunters ****Freelance and Unlicensed Hunters **Investigations ***Gathering Information ***Running an Investigation ****Keep Things Moving ****Let The Dice Help ****Let The Players Help ***Running Investigative Encounters ****Creating Clues ****Creating Obstacles ****Creating Transitions **Structuring Investigative Campaigns **Sample Campaign: Company Man ***Big Question, Answer, and Culprit ***Means, Motive, and Opportunity ***Episode Breakdown ****Episode I: The Missing Ship ****Episode II: The Shipjacker's Life ****Episode III: Ledgers of Blood **Sample Campaign: Double Lives ***Big Question, Answer, and Culprit ***Means, Motive, and Opportunity ***Episode Breakdown ****Episode I: The Fallen Star ****Episode II: The Kuat Gambit ****Episode III: Curtain Call **Sample Campaign: Hero of The People ***Big Question, Answer, and Culprit ***Means, Motive, and Opportunity ***Episode Breakdown ****Episode I: Meeting The Mynock ****Episode II: On The Mynock's Trail ****Episode III: Rise Of The Mynock **Bounty Hunter Rewards ***Collecting Bounties ****Types of Contracts *****Capture Bounties *****Kill Bounties *****Wanted: Dead or Alive ****Transport and Handoff *****Prisoner Transport *****Bringing Them in Cold ****Meeting The Client ****Typical Bounty Postings *****Hazards and Spot Negotiations **Exploits ***Dogger ***Heedless ***Honorable ***Humane ***Immortal ***Indiscriminate ***Lawbringer ***Merciless ***Oppressor ***Precise ***Professional ***Renegade Kampanie (i zawarte przygody): *Company Man **The Missing Ship **The Shipjacker's Life **Ledgers of Blood *Double Lives **The Fallen Star **The Kuat Gambit **Curtain Call *Hero of The People **Meeting The Mynock **On The Mynock's Trail **Rise Of The Mynock Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Bounty Hunter Obligations *Conquest and Kaller *Bounty Hunter: Martial Artist Talent Tree *Bounty Hunter: Operator Talent Tree *Bounty Hunter: Skip Tracer Talent Tree *Table 1-2: Random Bounty Hunter Motivations *Table 1-3: Specific Codes *Bounty Hunter Signature Ability Tree: Always Get My Mark *Bounty Hunter Signature Ability Tree: Unmatched Devastation *Table 2-1: Ranged Weapons *Table 2-2: Micro-Rockets *Table 2-3: Melee Weapons *Table 2-4: Armor *Table 2-5: Weapon and Armor Attachments *Table 2-6: Tools and Equipment *XL-3c Guardsman - dane pojazdu *M90 Ranger - dane pojazdu *Aggressor - dane myśliwca gwiezdnego *Fang fighter - dane myśliwca gwiezdnego *G-1A - dane myśliwca gwiezdnego *Kihraxz - dane myśliwca gwiezdnego *Lancer-class Pursuit Craft - dane statku kosmicznego *YV-666 - dane statku kosmicznego *C-Roc Gozanti-class Light Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Table 2-7: Starship and Vehicle Attachments *Table 2-8: Space Mines *GSI M-L4 Seeker, Czerka Arms Mk. IX Proton Mine - dane miny kosmicznej *Table 3-1: Information Obscurity *Table 3-2 *Table 3-3: Typical Bounties and Modifiers Credits *Produced and Developed - Max Brooke *Writing and Additional Development - Leonard Balsera, John Dunn, Jordan Goldfarb, Jason Marker *Editing and Proofreading - Jim Jacobson, David Johnson, Mark Latham *Managing RPG Producer - Sam Stewart *Game Line Graphic Design - EDGE Studio, David Ardila, Chris Beck *Expansion Graphic Design - Brian Schomburg, Scott Nicely *Graphic Design Manager - Brian Schomburg *Cover Art - David Auden Nash, Tomasz Jedruszek *Interior Art - Jacob Atienza, BalanceSheet, Mark Behm, Alberto Bontempi, Marius Bota, Matt Bradbury, JB Casacop, Stephen Chang, Anna Christenson, Anthony Devine, Dinodrawing, Logan Feliciano, Aurore Folny, Michael Anthony Gonzales, Audrey Hotte, Joel Hustak, Michal Ivan, Lukasz Jaskolski, Tomasz Jedruszek, Jeff Lee Johnson, Jason Juta, David Keen, Jake Murray, Ameen Naksewee, David Auden Nash, Maciej Rebisz, Mike Sass, Adam Schumpert, Stephen Somers, Andreia Ugrai, Ryan Valle *Art Direction - John M. Taillon *Managing Art Director - Andy Christensen *Production Coordination - John Britton, Marcia Colby, Jason Glawe, Liza Lundgren, Johanna Whiting *Production Management - Megan Duehn, Jason Beaudoin *Licensing - Simone Elliott, Amanda Greenhart *Creative Director - Andrew Navaro *Executive Game Designer - Corey Konieczka *Executive Producer - Michael Hurley *Publisher - Christian T. Petersen Lucasfilm *Creative Director - Michael Siglain *Senior Editor - Frank Parisi *Lucasfilm Story Group - Leland Chee, Pablo Hidalgo, Matt Martin Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire